It is already Destined
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: He was so young then and the age gap is just to wide but no longer after the timeskip...but...he can't! He doesn't have the courage to confront her and tell her his feelings and there are more challenges to come! (Story on hiatus...will not be updated until end of October)
1. Chapter 1

**So...yeah! Enjoy? lolz XD**

**Lucy: They better be!**

**Eve: Of course they will especially when it's about me!**

**Raksha: No if they enjoy it must be because I'm a great writer!**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up.**

**Gray: Shut up flame-brain**

**Natsu: What did ya' say stripper?!**

***possibility of a fight***

**Raksha: Ya fight then your dead anyway...Lucy help me with the disclaimer~!**

**Lucy: Raksha does not own FairyTail only the plot and the OOC**

**Natsu: Yeah! FairyTail belongs to Gramps!**

**Raksha: No! The founder is Mavis Vermillion so she owns it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: After 7 years_**

When I heard that the core members of FairyTail are back I was beyond happy. The battle with the reborn Oracion Seis was intense but I was glad that Blue Pegasus, I mean me, could help her in anyways. Although I wish I was the one who saved her not Natsu-san.

But the fact that she is safe and sound was a relief. Then everything went back to the usual. I was still unable to talk to her.

Grand Magic Games is drawing near. I heard FairyTail is also joining and that 'she' is also a part of the team. I was so excited to see her again and maybe this time I can finally talk to her instead of just watching her from afar.

7 years ago he was too young for her but after the Timeskip I figured that I may stood a small chance to win her heart but or so I thought. But I always end up tongue twisted in front of her.

I never knew what to say to her even though I have planned and practice it a week beforehand. I could not ask help from Hibiki or Ren like I usually do but I have never ask them about girl problems before. Not like I have before.

I watch her battle Raven Tail guild demented girl called Flare Corona. The fight was spectacular especially the last magic spell that she casted. I sensed magic interruption when the spell suddenly vanished.

There was something fishy about that guild. But I was to focus on Lucy to care about them. Is she alright? I wondered but when I thought of it I didn't mean only physically but also emotionally as well.

Sometimes I wonder has she ever notice me at all or maybe I'm just an unimportant part of her life that she has no need to pay any attention or give any details to. Sometimes I would kid myself that she might feel the same exact way about me.

Huh. Who am I to think something like that is going to happen? I don't deserve someone as amazing as her. She is unobtainable by someone like me even fantasies she is too good for me.

Oh yeah I haven't tell you yet who I am and you must be curious about who is the 'girl', right? Well I am Eve. Eve Tearm. She is Lucy Heartfilia. Technically she is supposed to be 23 by now but due to the Timeskip or Fairy Sphere she remained 17 for seven years and I was able to catch up to her. I am now 15 years old.

I was 8 years old and she was 17 when I first saw her during the alliance. I fell in love with her at first sight but of course I couldn't show it. I was 8 how can I even fell in love with someone when I was so young? But I did anyways and there is no helping it.

But why does it have to be her? Can't it be someone younger or someone that I have a fairly good chance to win her heart? The gap is too big to jump over whether in age, family background, experience, knowledge, etc.

The Grand Magic Game ends but I still don't have the chance nor the courage to talk to her. But the battle between her and that trash Sabertooth guild really clenched my heart. The girl I love was suffering and almost got killed in front of me and I couldn't even do anything.

Now months have passes since the last time I saw her at the last day of the Grand Magic Games. I am walking in the woods near Magnolia or maybe this is Magnolia I don't how far I've walked I'm lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shocked to find out about the Timeskip when we got back from Tenroujima seven years had already passed. I was shocked to learn that my father died a month before our return. I was shocked when I read the letter.

But even so we have to keep moving on even though we have missed a whole seven years with the others. It's good to be home, right guys?

But right now I no longer have one. No home. No families. No friends. None. I have nothing left. The guild kicked me out for making them lose in Grand Magic Games. The landlady kicked me out for not paying the rent and my belongings are taken as compensation.

It has been months after the Grand Magic Games and they have ignored me ever since just today did Natsu replace me with Lisanna on the team. I couldn't do missions even if I wanted too because Mira will just treat me like I'm invisible.

When I went to my usual seat early today I saw a letter addressed to me but the contents was not what I expected. Master has officially banned me and kicked me out of FairyTail. As the last letter was read my FairyTail insignia disappears.

And now I am lost, running blindly through this thick forest. Why is this happening to me? What should I do now? Where can I go? How do I survive? Physically and emotionally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them wandering around lost in the forest letting their feet guide them through the thick forest. But the two did not realize how their path will soon cross. Very soon indeed.

Their encounter will definitely change things. This story about the two will affect their feelings and others as well. Feelings of love, friendship, jealousy and envy, defeat, lies and betrayals, arrogance and ego, pride, and revenge.

Are you curious about how their story will unfold? Well read on and find out. I shall tell you more about the two who is very different but was fated to be together. Facing many challenges and betrayals thrown upon them.

They keep hold but do they have enough trust for each other? Will they be brave enough to tell each other their feelings? Or will the trust be broken or is it strong enough to believe the other even though the evidence showed otherwise?

Let see how the story unfolds shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay minna..I'm sorry I haven't update for so long...busy + writer's block + family problems + school problems + exams**

**this one is also a short chap but forgive me anyway...i'll try to update next week**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: How they meet_**

It's already nighttime and Lucy is surrounded by wolves. Lucy took out one of her keys.

"Gate of the bull! I open thee! Taurus!"

"Moo! I won't let you harm miss Lucy's body. Moo." He swung his axe at the wolves.

The wolves yelped then snapped their jaws at Taurus. Lucy took out her whip and began helping Taurus sending them away.

"Force gate closure!" Lucy had to close his gate when Tarus insisted in accompanying her.

Lucy is exhausted. It has got to be midnight already and she has been fighting the rogue animals almost every 10 minutes.

Lucy continued walking without direction suddenly she saw a fire light flickering further ahead. Lucy hurrily walked towards there. She is completely worn out. She cursed herself silently for being so weak.

Her vision is already blurring. She is hungry. She hasn't eaten nor drink anything since breakfast. Her energy too almost run out. As she got closer to the fire she saw a person keeping the fire alive.

She fell down to ground and the boy turned to the sound startled then shocked at seeing a girl fainted on the forest floor.

The boy quickly went to the girl and carry her bridal style closer to the fire. He put her down gently then he sat down near her head. He lay her head down on his lap. Eve was quiet startled and confused at seeing his dream girl fainting on the forest floor.

He is also worried on why is she here? She doesn't seem to be on a mission. If she is then where is Team Natsu? Is she on a solo mission? Then where is her stuff? If she is on a mission, what kind of mission? As far as he know this part of forest are quite nice. Except for a couple of rogue animals but that is nothing unusual.

He brushed her hair away from her beautiful face. His eyes are captured on how the fire lights shone on her face. Lighting up her delicate features.

Next morning, Lucy woke up feeling dizzy, confused and uncertain. She looked at her side and accidentally said out loud.

"Eh?! Eve?! Wha-Where….what?!" Lucy was flustered as she frantically sits up waking the boy up.

He opens his eyes slightly and rubs them together with his hand, still sleepy and forgotten where he actually is who is he actually with but then he saw Lucy who looked rather surprised…?!

"Ah!...Lucy! You-ou're up I see….er haha sorry." Eve sits up immediately then apologized although he doesn't even know why is he apologizing but it seems apropriate to him.

"Eve! What are you doing here alone? Its dangerous for a kid to be alone in a forest. Why are you here anyway?" Lucy said worrily stressing the 'kid' part.

Eve flinched slightly when Lucy said it but at least she is worried about him so he thought the better of it.

"I was just walking back from a mission and I-I kinda decided to take a shortcut and I ended up lost. And Lucy-san, I'm not a kid anymore. I've already grown up and I'm also can fight for myself. Why are you here, Lucy-san? Its rare to see you without Team Natsu." Eve said pouting a little bit perhaps but he got Lucy to giggle a bit but it died down when mention the team.

"Yea, I guess so, huh?!" Lucy frowns and she clearly seems depressed.

"Ah-um….! W-what's wrong, L-Lucy-san?" Eve panicked a bit seeing as he doesn't know what to do or maybe it was his fault that her mood changed so drastically.

"T-they ki-kicked me out-t. Out-t of the-e team and t-the g-g-guild! I have no more place to stay and I lost my family and all of my bestfriend. And I have nothing left off except for what there is here now." Lucy cried her hearts out. "They even said that I was useless and weak. They ignored me!"

Eve was shocked indeed . To think that Natsu and Master Makarov was cruel enough to this to her. Eve sigh a smile as an idea popped into his head.

"Nee, Lucy. 'What ther is here now'. I'm here too so well…um…..how do I say this…well….your not..completely alone, I'm here aren't I? I'll help you. Say…..why don't you join Blue Pegasus, nee?" Eve smiled at her and Lucy looked up to him.

Lucy wipe away her tears that are starting to show and smiled. "Well….I think I'll take that offer." Lucy stood up as Eve stood.

'I just struck a full conversation with her!' Eve thought happily.

Lucy smiled and said "Oh and Eve? Thank you." Then she walked alongside Eve who is looking sideways trying to hide his blush.

* * *

**Well that was stupid...hmm...anyway any one knows what is Edo-Gray's last name?**


	3. Hiatus

**Guys….I am so sorry I won't be updating for a few months or maybe I'll be updating but rarely cuz….I'm going to have an exam in another 2 weeks, another in August and another one in October and they are all big important exams that will determine my future.**

**I am so sorry for this everyone…I rarely updated too and now this ^^'' I'm sorry for disappointing everyone….**

**But at least I know that I'm going to update 2 chapters for every story on the end of Mei and the starting of June weeks cuz I'll be having a short school semester holiday…so yeah….**

**I hope you guys won't bail out on keeping reading my fics...although I guess I kinda deserved it...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! Sorry for late updating even if I did promise you guys but I never thought I would be this busy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Blue Pegasus new Pegasi_**

They arrived in Blue Pegasus and Lucy immediately walked over towards Master Reich at the bar ignoring the catcalls and the whistle she was receiving from all of the flirty boys there. Even the boys who aren't a flirt are staring at her and having lewd thoughts especially since her clothing in so revealing. A hot pink tube top that stopped just an inch above her breast and a white skirt along with her belt and whip.

**[Kinda like the one during the Deliora arc at the Galuna Island]**

"Master Reich. I would like to join the guild if you please." Lucy said kindly.

"Sure, Lucy-chan. Where and what colour?" Master Reich asked.

**[Sorry but in all of my story whenever involve with Blue Pegasus's master I'll change it to Master Reich because I don't really like Master Bob and he and Ichiya are like almost the same….they make me wanna puke. Anyway just imagine Master Reich to be someone like from the anime Hunter X Hunter (2011), Illumi Zoldyck except with a shorter messy hair above his shoulder and a better outfit….and perhaps just a bit better looking x)]**

"Black and on my left thigh."

"Alright." He took out the stamp and stamp it at the place Lucy wanted. "Let's introduce you to everyone." The master smiled at her. Lucy nodded feeling a bit nervous.

"Quiet down you, flirts. We have a new member. And I hope you will treat her kindly and for my sake please don't turn her into a flirt too." Everyone sweatdropped including the master himself but some also grinned guilty.

Lucy step forward. "Konnichiwa. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you."

"What magic do you use, Lucy?" A boy asked.

"I use Celestial Magic."

"How many keys and what are their names?" A girl asked.

"I have all golden keys and 5 silver keys. I possesed Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini, Libra, Cancer, Taurus, Pisces, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Virgo, Loke, Aries, Crux, Pysix, Lyra, Canis Minor and Horologium."

They all gasped. They remember Aries and Loke used to belong to another Celestial Mage who deceased in a mission. Karen Lilica.

They guild door burst open and the entire guild turn to look at who was it. It was Hibiki and Ren gasping then they went to the master quickly not noticing there was a new guild member.

"Master, master. We lost Eve! In the middle of the woods. We can't find him." Hibiki was flustered and worried.

[**I'm also not gonna include Ichiya in this story]**

"Relax guys. Don't worry Eve is safe he already returned just now and he brought along a new guild member." The master pointed at Eve who waved at the two then walk towards them. Then the master pointed at Lucy who was smiling at Ren and Hibiki.

"Hi, guys. Nice to see you again. I'm a new member of the guild." Lucy said.

Ren and Hibiki stared at her for awhile then they make their usual routine.

"Lucy~ did you miss me so much that you're entering the same guild as me?" Hibiki took her right hand and kissed it.

"You are so brave, Lucy-chan. Not that I mean thatI was touched." Ren tried to play 'hard to get'.

Lucy sweatdropped and pulled back her right hand that was being held by Hibiki and smiled sheepishly.

"Lucy is going to need a new partner and a new team. She'll join your team and since only Eve doesn't have an official partner, will you mind if you became partners with Eve, Lucy?" The master said.

"Sure. I'm fine with it." Lucy smiled.

* * *

**That sure is short...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4: Mission and Discovery_**

Mission: Destroy a small dark guild that has been terorrizing our village. The guild member consist of 10 dark mages. One of them is a Dragon Slayer.

Location: Hyratia Village.

Reward: 500,000 Jewels.

Time: As soon as possible

Requirements: Any strong mage that can help us. (We're that desperate!)

What a great way to greet someone good morning. By shoving mission papers into someone's face. Well not shoving just handing it in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Good morning. Take this mission and go with your team." Rei (the master) said without even looking at me. He was looking through the papers. I twitched a bit but comply anyways and took the mission paper.

"Eve, Hibiki, Ren. We're going on a mission." I kinda shouted as I walk towards them and handed them the mission papers so that they can take a look at it.

They glance at the paper and they nodded.

"Hyratia Village is not that far probably 20 minutes train ride from here to there." Hibiki said calmly.

"Then let's just go now. I feel so lazy to pack up." Eve groaned and Ren nodded agreeingly.

Lucy was already at the guild's door. "Well? You guys wanna talk around or go now?"

They jump from their sits and ran towards Lucy who is already walking ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are right now talking to the mayor who is very delighted at their arrival. He told them the location of the dark guild which is at the edge of the town. They bowed to the mayor and walked to the outer town skirts.

To find the guild was relatively easy. They just have to follow the path that the surrounding seems gloomy and has a few mark here and there.

"Okay, Lucy. You enter first and try to distract them. Then all three of us shall enter from the sides and ambush them, kay? Becareful though because their leader is an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Eh? Can't we just barge in? I mean they already saw us anyway." Lucy looked at Eve who is already kicking the guilds door open.

"EVE! Shit now is not the time for you to get hyper!" Hibiki and Ren ran to the guild followd by Lucy with her keys ready.

"Gate of the mighty bull! I open thee! Taurus." Taurus appeared with axe ready in hand. "Taurus beat them all up!"

After half an hour fighting and Lucy having to call out Virgo to help out Taurus was drained. All of them are but there is still one mage left. The Ice Dragon Slayer.

"Snow Magic: Windstorm." Eve tried to freeze the Ice Dragon Slayer.

"Ice Dragon Roar!" Eve was thrown upwards and came crashing back down.

"Ice Dragon Claw." The mage attacked Hibiki and scratch arks and bleeding bruises formed on all visible parts.

He targeted Lucy next. "Ice Dragon Wing Slash." But at the last second Ren stood in front of Lucy and take the blow.

Now all three of them were badly injured and Lucy was blaming herself on this. They stood up again and the mage attacked them relentlessly. Seeing her new family and friends got hurt in fornt of her was too much.

Suddenly Lucy's body was enveloped by a shining white light that appeared from underground. When the light vanish Lucy had became a bit different.

Her hair was longer and a small part of her hair was braided on both side then pulled behind and was the braided her was tied together. A kind of jewelry hung on her forehead. They seem to be made of blue and green stone and the chaines were made of platinum. There were also two hairclips holding her bangs up. Each had an 'x' pendant.

Her usual clothing was no longer instead she was wearing a white tube top that stopped right under her breast with an oval shape in the middle of it exposing her cleaveage. Around her neck was a black choker a star charm hanging. A detached sleeve on her left arm (like Luka's but only in black colour) that seemed to be made out of leather. And a short black mini pants.

_'By the spirits of the water and ice spirits, Pleoine and Khione'_

_'Let thy powers surge through me, for I am a Spirit Walker'_

_'Blood of the Spirit Wanderer course in my blood'_

**[A/N: If someone of you ever read The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness you might now what Spirit Walker means in that definition but it this fanfic Spirit Walker in this fanfic definition a person who is born with the blood of Spirit Wanderer. They can use and control a spirits elements or even the person own soul travel into a body of living thing. As long as the spirit relents. If the Spirit Walker gets on a better terms with the spirit they will grant her more powers. Kinda like Celestial Summon and Slaying Magic combined with a few things discarded. Get it?]**

"Roar of the Ice Dragon." The mage tried attacking Lucy.

"Ice Wall." Lucy blocked the attack.

"Ice Dragon Wing Slash."

Lucy jumped to the sides and took one of the hair clips on her hair. '_Anaklusmos._' Lucy threw the hair clip which soon turned into a sword. "Water Pierce." The sword pierce through his abdomen but without boring any wounds.

The sword at the last second into water and pierce through him. Dissettling the waters contained in his body. It did not inflict any wounds but it was enough to make him suffer the pain.

"Water lock." Initially Lucy wanted to use Ice Prison but at the last minute she remembered that the Dragon Slayers eats their own elements. "Water Body Pierce."

The human body are rich with fluids. 'Water Body Pierce' uses the fluid inside the body to pierce throught the body but doesn't leave any open wounds although internal injury may occur.

He screamed in pain and falls to the ground unconcious. Lucy ran to the Trimens worriedly but being Lucy she tripped herself and fell facefirst.

"Umf!"

"Lucy!" Hibiki said a bit shocked.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked.

"Are you hurt?" Ren asked as he and the other Trimen struggled to stand up and walk to Lucy.

Looking up Lucy giggled. "Yeah I am." Then she frowns. "You should rest first and I'll treat your wounds later after I've put this mages in the prison and collect the reard so we can buy medicine."

"It's okay…we should go back after you've collected the money. Blue Pegasus is not far away and we have meds there too." Hibiki smiled wincing a little.

Lucy nodded. "Wait here. I'll be back in a jiffy." Lucy said cheerfully. "I have new powers now." Lucy smirked to herself.

_Zephyr, God of the West Wind,_

_As long as I'm under the Western Side lend me your powers._

Using Air Lock which is like Water Lock but with air and breathable Lucy trapped all of dark mages inside it and keep the Air Lock afloat and trotted to the towns prison.

As she arrived there she saw the mayor was also there. Smiling to herself Lucy greeted him.

"Good evening. We've got them already. So where should I leave them?" Lucy smiled pointing at her Air Lock.

"Ah! Good job, Lucy-chan. Please drop them at the empty cell there and here is your reward." He handed Lucy the reward money and left.

"Alright." Lucy took the money and dropped the mages in the cell then she locked it of course.

Lucy ran back to the Trimens and relief that they are still waiting for her there. If it were Natsu or Gray they wouldn't have stick around and wander off instead.

"Well let's go to the train station." Lucy giggled. "You guys wanna walk or you guys also wanna be kept in Air Lock as well?"

"We'll walk." They said in unison.

* * *

**Expect the next chapter in a few weeks**


End file.
